


失序

by rei_960131



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_960131/pseuds/rei_960131
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho, lee seoho/kim youngjo│RAVN
Kudos: 5





	失序

亂七八糟的車而且莫名其妙  
是21，是21，是21  
OOC，李抒澔有點粗魯  
金英助一直哭(？

↓  
↓  
↓

他們到底是怎麼變成這種關係的？

「英助哥，放鬆……」  
金英助正面對著牆趴跪在床上，雙腿被李抒澔用膝蓋分開，他兩腳撐得發痠，想換個姿勢卻被弟弟霸道地按住肩膀推了回去。

李抒澔扶著金英助的腰，將性器慢慢地擠進對方的臀縫中，才進去沒多少就聽見金英助痛得倒抽了一口氣。

–

李抒澔記得那天晚上除了自己和金英助，宿舍裡誰都不在。

李抒澔坐在客廳地板的軟墊上發楞，綁上護具的左腳踝一抽一抽地疼著。他在舞台上不小心弄傷了腳，一連幾天的檢查最終被告知將要停止活動好好的休養。

金英助在忙碌的練習行程中還特地抽空回到宿舍給他送晚餐，仗著自己是大哥，用了要照顧弟弟、怕他跌倒又受傷等等的這種不容他拒絕的理由，甚至幫忙他洗了澡。

李抒澔有點氣惱，沒來由的。

他從半開的浴室門中看見金英助在裡頭擦著方才弄濕的地板，說是怕他踩了水會滑倒。

這個哥哥的細心他也不是第一天才知道，但他就是覺得不必做到這種程度。

他不想自己看起來很狼狽。於是單方面的對金英助鬧起了脾氣。

「抒澔，腳很痛嗎？你臉色不太好……」從浴室出來的金英助看見弟弟沉著一張臉，小心翼翼的到他身邊坐下，輕聲的問了對方，「要不要回房間躺著休息？」

而李抒澔只是望著他，沒有回話。

「如果你有甚麼需要，還是有甚麼事想說，都不要自己憋著，一定要告訴哥，好嗎？」

那位溫柔的哥哥這樣說著。

擁抱他的雙手很溫暖，他嗅到對方身上傳來的洗衣精香味混著一點汗水的味道。

可是他不想只是被金英助當成弟弟。

李抒澔想，是不是不管他提出什麼過分的要求，金英助也會全盤接受？

「那樣的話，哥什麼事情都可以答應我嗎？」

「如果是我做得到的事，就都答應你。」

「那哥和我做愛吧。」

李抒澔不曉得自己為什麼要提出這種荒唐的要求。

但是當金英助抖著手拉開他的褲頭時，李抒澔才發現真正荒唐的人壓根就不是他自己。

再然後呢？

李抒澔也記不清了，只是在想起那天晚上的畫面時腦海中全是金英助跨坐在他身上顫抖的模樣。

–

李抒澔的腹部貼著金英助的背，對方努力隱忍著就要溢出口的呻吟，李抒澔吻上金英助被汗水浸溼的鬢髮，貼在他耳畔旁要他別忍。

金英助和他做愛時總會忍著不發出聲音，一開始李抒澔相當不滿，他曾經強迫金英助呻吟出聲，最後卻換來對方滿臉的淚水，到後來李抒澔也就不勉強他了。  
也許是身為哥哥的自尊吧，李抒澔想。

金英助緊緊地扯著床單，李抒澔有些不忍的撫上他用力到泛白的指節。

「哥，很痛嗎？」

金英助沒有回話，只是深吸了一口氣，然後搖了搖頭。

李抒澔忍著下腹的燥熱，先是退了出來，把丟在一旁的塑膠瓶撈過來，擠了一手的潤滑液，探進金英助的後穴。

一直以來擴張的工作都是金英助自己來的，若是李抒澔想要了，他都會事先做好前戲才和李抒澔上床。  
但是今天李抒澔又和他鬧了脾氣，他在沒有準備之下就被弟弟脫光了衣服推上了床。

李抒澔才剛伸進兩根手指就被金英助按住了手，還以為是自己弄痛他了，李抒澔側過頭望向哥哥的臉，想看看他的表情，卻發現對方皺著眉但似乎是不疼的樣子。  
「不舒服嗎？」李抒澔小心翼翼地動了動手指。  
金英助搖搖頭，停頓了一下，才抓著李抒澔的手往更深的地方探去。

李抒澔第一次用手直接觸碰金英助的體內，腸壁對於入侵的異物有些抵抗的收縮著，李抒澔順著金英助手的方向去摸，在大約兩個指節的地方找到那個有著微微的硬度的部位，金英助鬆開抓著李抒澔的手，撇過頭將臉埋進棉被裡。  
李抒澔看著金英助發紅的耳根，意會的笑了笑，輕輕地喊了聲英助哥。

有了足夠的擴張，李抒澔再次將前端放進金英助體內時他再沒有露出疼痛的樣子，李抒澔滿意的舒了一口氣，空出來的那隻手順勢繞到金英助的胯間，握住陰莖的根部開始上下套弄。

身下的那人僵住了身體，前面的刺激讓後穴突然的收縮，溫熱柔軟的腸壁絞緊了埋在裏頭的性器，李抒澔被吸得舒服地發出輕嘆。  
金英助感受到李抒澔在他脖子後面又舔又吻，下身被填滿的脹痛交雜著前端漸漸攀升的快感，一聲微弱的呻吟聲悶在了棉被裡，李抒澔聽見他的聲音，像是開關被打開一樣，加快了抽插的速度，比平時還要甜膩的嗓音一聲聲的喚著哥哥。

「啊……抒澔，慢一點，拜託……嗯啊、啊……啊！」

金英助再沒能忍住聲音，呻吟著的請求被李抒澔頂得斷斷續續的。

其實他並不喜歡從後面擁抱他，因為那樣看不見金英助的臉。他就著插入的姿勢，把金英助從床上拉起來要他翻身，金英助方才被李抒澔頂得全身癱軟，也不想反抗，躺在床上任由弟弟扳開他的雙腿。

李抒澔看見金英助仰起頭時滾動的喉結。

哥哥額前的瀏海被汗水浸溼，他緊緊地蹙著眉，被咬得紅腫的唇瓣隨著喘息時微微的開闔。

李抒澔看著金英助那張好看的臉因為自己有些粗暴的動作而變得痛苦又色情，心中的那份雀躍感越發膨脹。

這樣美麗漂亮的表情只有他才能夠看見。

李抒澔調整了姿勢之後又重重地挺進，腸道裡的潤滑液在一進一出的活塞運動中被擠了出來，發出淫靡的聲音，沿著大腿流下，弄濕了床單。  
李抒澔吻上金英助的耳垂，舔弄著他的耳環。

金英助覺得自己快要發瘋。

先前的疼痛已經不復存在，取而代之的是一股酥麻的強烈快感，全身的神經好像在叫囂一般，再更舒服下去他會不會死掉？

金英助胡亂的搖頭哭喊著不要了，陰莖前端不斷地流出混合著精液的透明液體。

李抒澔緊緊抱著身下那人顫抖的身體，用有些霸道的親吻安撫他那哭得似乎要喘不過氣的哥哥。

「英助哥，哭起來的樣子真的很漂亮。」


End file.
